Portugal in Grandvision Song Contest
debuted in the secon edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. History of Portugal in the Grandvision Song Contest Grandvision Song Contest 2 On the 11.01.2015 it was announced by RTP, that Portugal would be debuting in the second edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. Later they decided internal, that Mastiksoul, David Anthony and Taylor Jones will represent Portugal with their song "Hurricane" Grandvision Song Contest 3 On the 22.02.2015 RTP announced, that Portugal will participate in the third edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. They also announced that the artist will be selected internal but they will held a National Selection to select the song, called "Decisão canção português 1" ("Portuguese Song Decision 1"). Grandvision Song Contest 4 RTP announced on the 08.06.2015, that Portugal will also be present at the fourth edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. It has also been announced, that they will select the entry as before, with their NS "Decisão canção português 2". The artist will be David Carreira. Grandvision Song Contest 5 On the 20.08.2015 it has been announced, that Portugal will most likely participate at the GvSC. There hasn't been an official announcement, but Diego Miranda said "I had to pause the work on my upcoming album, because I had to mix another, unplanned, song for a big event. I don't know where this event will take place, but there will be artists from all over Europe!". Since this statement and the qualification in GvSC 4 a participation seems obvious. On the 01.10.2015 RTP has announced that Diego Miranda will represent his country in collaboration with a Portuguese-Danish singer. Later it was revealed, that Mikkel Solnado supports him with their song "Turn The Lights Out". Grandvision Song Contest 6 On the 22.11.2015 it has been announce that RTP decided to have internal discussions whether they will keep participating or not after their non-qualification. 6 days later, at the 28.11.2015 RTP gave an update and said, that the have started discussions with the GBU about a special artist they were thinking about sending to the contest. "We asked a special artist if he would be interested in representing Portugal and after he said that he would be honoured to represent us, we decided to ask the GBU about their opinion. So we just started discussions and have to look what happens, but if our proposal goes down well with the GBU we most likely keep participating." - HoD of Portugal On the 6th of December 2015 RTP announced that Mickael Carreira will represent Portugal with his song "A Noite Ao Contrário". In an interview it has been confirmed, that he wasn't the artist they were talking about earlier. Grandvision Song Contest 7 This time RTP was one of the first contries that announced their participation, no matter what the results will be. They also announced that they have special plans about the selection of the song, why they involved RTP Internacional into their plans. Contestants & Results ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Commentators and spokespersons